Juste comme ça!
by pingoo
Summary: Emily amène Henry au Zoo. One Shot. JJ/Emily.


**Titre: Juste comme ça!**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss, Henry Lamontagne, Jennifer Jareau.**

**Résumé: Emily amène Henry au Zoo.**** One Shot. JJ/Emily.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ sourie à la demande d'Emily. La brune voulait savoir si JJ était d'accord pour qu'elle amène Henry au Zoo cet après-midi là. La brune avait en effet finit de remplir tout ses dossiers et Hotch l'avait presque forcé dehors. Cependant avant de quitter le BAU pour la journée, elle fit son chemin dans le bureau de la blonde, une idée derrière la tête: amener Henry au Zoo.

-Alors? Demanda la brune.

-Bien sur! Il t'adore et il va adorer le Zoo!

-Très bien, je te le ramènerais à la maison vers 17h30?

-C'est un rendez-vous Prentiss! Amusez-vous tous les deux!

-Toi aussi Jareau!Toi aussi!

Ça Jennifer Jareau en doutait fortement, à la vue de la pile – si ce n'est la tour de Babel – de dossiers qui attendaient qu'elle les consultes. Avec un long soupir elle s'y attaqua... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être au Zoo avec son fils et Emily...

Après avoir récupérer Henry à la crèche du FBI, Emily l'installa dans le siège auto – un merveilleux investissement sachant qu'elle gardait le bambin blond plutôt souvent – alors que ce dernier babiller, heureux de voir la brune.

-Hey, tu es content Champion?

-Zoo!

-Yeah, tu as raison Zoo!

De ces deux là, aller savoir qui était le plus exciter, le petit garçon de 3 ans ou l'agent du FBI, la trentaine bien passée...

-Alors Henry que veux-tu voir en premier? Demanda Emily, le petit gars dans ses bras, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrée dans le Zoo.

-zèbres! Henry s'agita, heureux.

-Les Zèbres?! Bon choix, allons-y!

Et ils commencèrent leur tour du Zoo, plein d'entrain. Emily s'amusait comme une folle, c'était merveilleux de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de faire dans son enfance même si elle avait passé plus de la moitié de celle ci à l'étranger, et ça l'était encore plus de partager cette expérience avec Henry, qui était fasciné par la plupart des animaux, sauf les autruches, dont il avait peur, aller savoir pourquoi. Le petit garçon fut fasciner par les tigres, au point de s'approcher de la cage à en faire frisonner la brune, qui à ce moment là le fit asseoir sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse voir sans risquer d'être blessé. Il finirent leur visite, par un tour à la boutique de souvenir. Emily voulait que le garçon choisisse une peluche et elle voulait une babiole pour offrir à JJ. Elle trouva un porte clé d'un ours polaire tout mignon, elle se tourna vers Henry qui avait l'air d'avoir choisit sa peluche: un tigre – énorme – évidemment.

Après avoir payé, puis acheter de la crème glacée au chocolat, ils prirent le chemin de la maison de JJ. Cette dernière était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent. Henry se jeta dans ses bras, le mourre plein de chocolat. Emily venait derrière lui, les bras chargé du tigre en peluche. JJ manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le tigre.

-Emily! Il est énorme!

-Non, c'est vrai? Elle répondit sarcastique.

JJ la laissa passer pour qu'elle dépose la peluche dans la chambre d'Henry.

-Et où nous allons mettre ça? Il a déjà tant de jouets... commenta la blonde, son fils au bras.

Emily trouva une place pour la peluche, et Henry se jeta dessus avec l'entrain d'un gamin de 3 ans.

-Henry, tu as dis merci au moins?

-Oui Moman!

Elle sourie en lui essuyant les moustache en chocolat.

-Allez va jouer fripon!

-Tiiigrrres!

Les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre. JJ se retourna vers Emily, remarquant alors qu'elle aussi avait du chocolat sur le mourre. Elle rit.

-Hé...Y a t-il une raison pour que tu te moques ouvertement de moi?

-Hum...Je comprends que mon fils de 3 ans ait des moustaches au chocolat, mais toi, à l'âge que tu as? Elle se moqua, le regard plein de tendresse. Inconsciente de son geste, elle fit la même chose qu'elle venait de faire avec Henry, elle essuya le chocolat avec un kleenex. Voilà tout mieux!?

A ce moment là, elles se rendirent compte de leur proximité. JJ s'écarta, ne voulant pas être démasquée. Les joues d'Emily étaient rouges, à bien y penser était-ce pour l'incident du chocolat où le fait d'avoir la blonde si proche? Les deux sans doute.

-Euh...j'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi... sourie timidement Emily.

-Ah oui? JJ releva un sourcil.

-Tien, Emily lui tendit le porte clé.

-Oh, il est beau, je l'aime! Merci!

Une fois de plus en cinq minutes, la brune se retrouva tirée dans une étreinte. Cette fois ci, aucune des deux ne sembla en avoir conscience, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Le baiser fut bref mais pas pour autant dénoué de sentiment.

-Je suis...dés...désolé...balbutia Emily, plus rouge que jamais.

-Pas moi! JJ reprit les lèvres de la brune entre les siennes. Cette fois ci, le baiser fut plus passionnée, plus profond.

-Hein? Tu veux dire?

-Oui, j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais...

-Si j'avais su... marmonna Emily, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de la blonde.

Henry arriva alors, son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou sous le bras, et demanda:

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Emily reste avec nous?

-Euh... commença JJ, mais Emily la coupa, se penchant pour prendre le petit blondinet dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit volontiers.

-J'aimerais ça Henry, si vous deux voulez de moi? Elle regarda à la fois à la mère et au fils.

JJ vient s'ajouter au câlin, embrassa la joue d'Henry, puis les lèvres d'Emily.

-N'essayes pas de t'échapper, tu es piégé avec nous pour longtemps... pour très longtemps.

-Tant mieux alors!

-Yeah mama! S'écria Henry.

La joie se lu dans les yeux de la brune. Henry appelait JJ Moman alors ça voulait dire qu'elle était Mama. Ce nom lui plaisait bien. Elle avait bien fait d'emmener Henry au Zoo aujourd'hui. Elle avait décidément bien fait. Elle avait trouvé une famille, juste comme ça!


End file.
